


Ylvis: Bård/Calle

by Mumintrollet



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumintrollet/pseuds/Mumintrollet
Summary: [Neither this is a fanfic] The Ylvis-fandom feels a bit small at the moment and I feel very, very lonely when it comes to people who still ship Bård and Calle… But I’ve made my first real attempt on “fanvideo”, a compilation of some Bård/Calle moments. But if I’m not alone, please give me some kind of response and let’s never stop shipping them.





	Ylvis: Bård/Calle




End file.
